Forever and Forever
by petite etoile22
Summary: Sequel to Fix Me. Lots of RosZaf fluff and the discovery that baby makes four, just coz I think they would make cute babies. Lots of comedy to make up for the angst fest that was Fix Me. Don't own Spooks. ON HIATUS.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_In which Zaf finds a stick that is blue, and Ros demonstrates the art of distraction_

Zaf burst onto the Grid looking set to kill anyone who crossed his path. He was clutching a small white object in his hand, and swore any time he looked down at it. It was Ruth who finally calmed him down enough to get something coherent out of the spook.

"Where is she?"

"Who?"

"Ros? Where's Ros?"

"She's giving a lecture. Zaf! Where are you going?"

"To talk to her"

"I don't... think that's a good idea" she finished after he had already rushed through the pods. Ruth questioned the others later, but none of them could fathom what Ros could've done to cause such a reaction.

* * *

Ros Myers was in her element. When she first received the proposition, she was doubtful to say the least. However, after a 'tête-a-tête' with the team, she could honestly say that they had put together one of the best counter-interrogation tutorials to date, relevant to both male and female spooks in equal measures.

"The key to counter-interrogation is to maintain your first argument, which is?"

"That you don't know what they're on about" a voice chirped.

"Correct. However, if your cover's blown, my advice is to bullshit. Bullshit till the cows come home. If they say they want to know about Section F for example, you tell them the colour of the paper cups by their water cooler"

"Really, that'll work?"

"Yeah. In the beginning, then you move onto subterfuge. Oh, it's my favourite game. In some cases, you make them think that they're being ridiculous: they're actions are futile and they're being completely irrational. In others, you attempt to divide and conquer"

"But won't that piss them off?"

"Yes, but in the eyes of the service, it's better to piss them off than be a traitor. What's inside your head protects the lives of over 8 billion men, women, and children. I won't lie to you; you may find yourself in situation you won't get out of alive. I've lost many friends that way. But this is our job and we have to give it our all, even if that sometimes means our lives. Now, any questions?"

"You're pregnant?!"

All the Lilywhites turned their heads to see the mysterious figure who had caused this commotion.

"Zaf! What the hell are you doing?"

"I could ask you the same! You're pregnant and you didn't tell me!"

"I did"

"Oh no Rosalind, taping the bloody stick with the two little blue lines to the wall does not constitute _telling_ me"

"At least you found out from me"

"How Ros? How?"

"Well if my memory serves, it involved chocolate, whipped cream, and no bloody _condom_! Last I heard, you needed one of those if you didn't want to get your girlfriend up the duff!"

"That's not what I meant and you know it!"

"I don't have time for this!"

"Well, you had time to find the bloody sticky tape! What did you do, go to the bloody corner shop?!"

"If you must know, I found in the drawer. The drawer, which I put it in when I was tidying up the mess you and Adam made!"

"After wrapping Pea's birthday presents!"

"I'm not having this conversation. Not when you're over-reacting like this"

"Over-reacting? Over-reacting? We're pregnant!"

"Well unless you've magically transformed into a seahorse in the last six hours, _I'm_ the one who's _pregnant_!"

Zaf slammed the positive pregnancy test down on the podium and grabbed Ros by the shoulders, staring her and silently fuming.

"You know I love it when you smoulder" she breathed huskily, teasing him.

"Rosalind Myers, you are the most infuriating woman I have ever met"

"But you love me anyway" she whispered before planting a kiss on his lips, "Now go, I have a speech to finish"

Zaf reached the door and turned round, admiring her figure before speaking.

"Are we still on for Luigi's tonight?"

"Of course, but no shellfish. Jo's still babysitting right?"

"She's made up about it. You should've told me about this though"

"I know, it was naughty of me but I'll make it up to you baby. In fact, tonight I'll give you a blow-by-blow re-enaction"

"Really?"

"Yes Zafar, _blow-by-blow_"

She laughed at his goldfish impression as she closed the door behind him.

"And that, ladies and gentlemen is the most effective counter-interrogation method. _Distraction_"


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

_In which there are revelations, and Juliet Shaw cries_

Jo was sitting at her desk bored out of her skull, and desperately trying to ignore the girlish giggles that were coming from a rather surprising location. Ros Myers' station. Ros had the phone cord wrapped round her little finger and was twirling round on her computer chair as if she was sixteen again. Zaf had obviously said something hilarious as she burst into another peal of laughter, before putting on her trademark pout.

"No, you hang up... Ok, Ok, on the count of three. 1...2...3! Zaf! You're still there! ... Aww baby, I miss you too... No, I miss you more... I miss you so much, I could just eat you up. But really, babes, I have to go..."

Another girlish peal.

"No! You hang up"

"Oh for christ's sakes!" Jo snapped, snatching the phone from Ros, "Hang up the bloody phone Zafar! You only went to get biscuits!"

Ros stared at her.

"There's no need to be like that Joanna"

"Right, that's it. I'm joining Malcolm on surveillance"

Adam returned from his stakeout to the sight of Ros and Zaf attached to each other by the lips. He was pleased for them. After everything Ros had been through with Collingwood, she deserved all the happiness she could get and it was obvious that Zaf was going to give it to her.

"I take it they're back from th-"

"The shower room. At least I think they did it in the shower this time" Connie, the latest addition to the team, mused.

"Right, I actually meant their lunchbreak"

"Whatever you want to call it Adam. I just wished I got a glow like that from eating a sandwich"

"I don't think it's our place to comment" Adam weakly chided, remembering the fallout from Ruth and Harry's early relationship.

"I'm not. 'Do while you still can', that's my motto. Soon she'll think she's the size of a whale and she'll only be interested in the type of pickles that come in jars"

"Connie!... What are you on about?"

"She's glowing Adam. And it's not the type of glow you get just from a shower"

"You mean-"

"Ssh, you didn't hear it from me"

* * *

"You know Zaf, it's been a month since you found out. We really should start telling people. I'll be showing soon anyway"

"Alright then, tonight. We'll announce it tonight at The George"

"Tonight?"

"Better now than never. Oi, Adam! The George, 7pm. Drinks are on me"

"Cool"

"Oh and tell the others too" he turned and pecked Ros on the cheek, "See? All sorted"

"So who's going to look after the children then?"

"Mum. She'd love to see Pea and Henry again"

"You think of everything, don't you?"

"I do it all for you. Now, how are we going to break the news? We can hardly tape your test to our table at the pub can we?"

"I don't know darling, it certainly worked for you"

"I'm unique. And I do believe it was your powers of_ persuasion_ that swung it for me"

"Then a round of drinks will just have to do"

The team were all seated round the table with various expressions ranging from bliss to shock. The shock mainly coming from Ben who had only just left his life of journalism behind, and couldn't believe that a group of spies hadn't picked up on something like that. He hadn't either but he was relatively new to the game and so decided to cut himself some slack.

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes" Zaf answered proudly.

"H-How?"

"Well Ben, I do believe in order to have babies, one must undergo the act of-"

"Ros, don't be so cruel. I'm pleased for you, the both of you" Adam beamed.

"Is that why you've been at it like rabbits?"

"Nah Jo, Zaf's just too damn sexy for me to resist"

"Ros!" Ruth cried.

"Oh don't you start! I know what you and Harry get up to when his office blinds are drawn" Connie cajoled.

There were a few murmurs of agreement around the table.

"So, who's buying the next round?" the mother-to-be grinned, "I'll have an orange juice"

* * *

Juliet had just burst into tears. They were tears of joy, but nevertheless _Juliet Shaw_ was crying and waving her hands in a girlish manner. Ros smiled softly at the sight whilst Pea rolled about on the floor shrieking with laughter. She was still going through her 'everything-is-just-so-bloody-hilarious' phase.

"I thought you'd be pleased!" Ros joked.

"I am! Oh Ros, come here!"

The two women embraced shortly before being interrupted by a head of black hair and two emerald eyes.

"Yes Pea?"

"Mummy, get Auntie Juliet to do it again" she 'whispered' in Ros' ear.

"Do what?"

"The flappy thing"

"Juliet, would you do the honours?"

Pea flung her head back and began weeping with laughter as Juliet 'did the flappy thing' and her mother blew raspberries on her tummy.

In all her life, which was not a very long time but significant just the same, Penelope Myers had never seen adults behave like this. Something was up and she would get to the bottom of it. But after dinner and ice cream.

Zaf was holding Pea close when Ros emerged from her bag with a small photograph. She carefully handed it to Pea and they watched closely for her reaction.

"Isa blob"

"Yes, but in a couple of months that blob will be a little brother or sister"

Pea narrowed her eyes in disbelief.

"Isa blob"

"But soon he-"

"Or she" Ros interrupted.

"Will be little baby. Just like you were"

Pea narrowed her eyes further.

"Like me?"

"Yes, and like daddy and me even!"

"But I'll be bigger"

"Yes"

"Good"

"Well, now we have your approval Pea, we have to think of a name. I don't think blob works. How about... Bob the Blob?"

Pea shook with giggles.

"That's silly Daddy!" she cried, "Cor!"

"What?" Ros laughed.

"Cor! Isa blob!"

"That's a rather long name..."

"Cor! Cor!"

"Cordy" Ros stated simply, "We'll compromise at Cordy. What do think Pea?"

"Cordy, Cordy, Cordy!" she shrieked, dancing out of the room.

There was a brief moment of silent respite before Pea came sprinting back in. The speed at which the little girl could move, still amazed them.

A worried and fearful look at her parents.

"You'll still love me, mummy and daddy? Forever and Forever?"

Zaf and Ros look at each with knowing smiles.

"Forever and Forever, Pea. Forever and Forever"


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

_In which Harry teaches Zaf how to deal with pregnant women, and there is another revelation_

"I'm fat! Look at me; I'm a huge fat whale!" Ros sobbed hysterically.

Zaf was at loss as to what to do. He'd never seen her like this before; sure, she got PMT but she was never _hysterical_.

"Nah, you look great"

"Don't lie to me! I was never this big with Pea was I?"

"No-"

"Oh my god, I wasn't even this fat when I was pregnant!" she wailed.

"You're pregnant now" he suggested in an attempt to be helpful. It only caused more wailing.

"That's it! I'm not coming downstairs. Just-Just piss o-off and leave m-me alone!"

Zaf had put his foot in it and dug his own grave at the same time. His only saving grace was the doorbell and their dinner guests. The two figures standing on the doorstep had just become his saviours.

"Ruth! Harry!"

"I gather you're pleased to see us" the older man remarked with his trademark dry humour.

"I get her to stop crying. She thinks she's fat"

"And you told that she wasn't"

"Of course. Then she asked if she was this big with Pea"

"And you told her that you couldn't remember because you were so wrapped up in how stunning she was, and that she looks just as gorgeous now"

"I was meant to say that!"

"Or something along those lines"

"Do you have a book on this?"

"No, I have Ruth. In the more lucid stages of her pregnancy, she used to give me tips"

"Well Ros is hardly lucid now"

"When's her 5 month scan?" Ruth asked softly.

"Oh crap" Zaf sighed, "it's-"

"Tomorrow? It's nerves, that's good"

"Good?"

"It means she won't hate you in the morning" she answered simply, before heading upstairs to cajole Ros into joining the dinner party. The two men were left alone and Harry could see that Zaf needed a chat.

"Asides from this, is everything ok?"

"No. I can't seem to do anything right Harry"

"We men were destined to fail at such things"

"That doesn't make me feel any better"

"I'm joking. You're doing your best and that's all she cares about"

"It's just that after last-"

"As I recall, you were there for her then. You comforted her when she needed it most"

"Well I'm not doing a good job now"

A sniffle.

"Yes, you are"

"Ros?"

"She was nervous about tomorrow. She knows she overreacted" Ruth smiled.

"Only a little bit" Ros said in defence, "It's just that I don't remember being this big or there being so much movement. I'm sorry I took it out on you"

"And I'm sorry I said those stupid things"

"And I'm sorry, but my stomach's rumbling!" Harry joked, leading them into the dining room.

* * *

"YOU WOT!"

Zaf had never such a deep cry come from Ros' mouth, but he had to admit that he was feeling the exact same thing. He also felt sorry for the doctor who had to break such news.

"Twins Ms Myers, you're having twins"

"Shit me...Twins, really? Twins? I'm having twins? Me? Rosalind Sarah Myers is having_ twins_?"

"Yes"

"We're having twins Zaf..."

"Yeah babes"

"...And you didn't think to tell me this until now!"

"I did. I said the heartbeats were fine" the doctor squeaked in defence.

"You said Heartbeat's fine. How was I supposed to know that you meant _Heartbeats_ fine!"

"It's alright Ros" Zaf soothed, leading her out of the ward and the hospital itself. He hadn't seen her this angry since the CIA stormed in once and took over her op, cocking it up. He knew her reaction to situations like these and it wasn't good; the agent who had authorised the takeover was still trying to piece himself together. In Tring.

"No it's not alright. Nobody in this damn place seems to speak grammatically correct English anymore!"

"Ros, just calm down!"

"Twins Zaf! Twins!"

"I know"

"How could I not tell that I was pregnant with fucking twins!"

"At least you're not fat"

The sudden shooting pain in his groin area silenced anymore 'helpful' remarks.

* * *

Connie burst out laughing when she heard the news. Even Ros' arched eyebrow couldn't deter the older woman from banging the coffee table in Jo's flat and hooting with yet another round of laughter. Eventually she subsided, clutching her side and wheezing from lack of oxygen.

"You honestly didn't know?"

"No, and Zaf all could say was: 'At least you're not fat'. We're spies, we're supposed to notice the small details"

"Like there being two babies instead of one?"

"Connie!" the blonde scolded as Connie collapsed into a fit of giggles.

"Come on Ros, even you have to see the funny side"

"Not helping Jo... Do you think they'll suffer from middle child syndrome?"

"Doubt it. Same age, aren't they?"

"Yeah... _Twins_..." she whispered in terror.

"Would you like some tea?"

"Why?"

"I dunno, it's what Harry asks whenever we have a shock. Like after that time I nearly got blown up"

"Did it work?"

"I wasn't sick, if that helps"

"Ah go on then, I'll have two sugars and Connie'll have a sedative"

* * *

After his previous encounter with Ros, Zaf had retreated to the pub with Adam and Harry.

"Twins!"

"Yup"

"I never knew you had it in you mate!"

"Believe me Adam, neither did I"

"And how did she react?"

"Harry, how does Ros usually react when she receives unexpected news?"

"You got her away from the public in time?"

"Yes, I even tried to calm her down"

"You never!" Adam chuckled, knowing Zaf's past success rate at this task.

"Not helping! Anyway, she was going on about how stupid she was. Her exact words were: 'How could I not tell that I was pregnant with fucking twins!'"

"And you told her that...?"

"At least she wasn't fat"

Adam spat his drink all over the table, earning a dirty look from his best friend.

"And she was definitely still suffering from shock?"

"Yeah"

"Good"

"How is that good?"

His two companions shook their heads, and grinned at each other.

"As Ruth would say: 'It means she won't hate you in the morning'"


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

_In which Zaf and Ros discover the joys of Ante Natal classes_

Ros was sitting in the car, looking extremely nervous. She had not lost an asset, she had not lost a tail, she had to go to school again. A very special school for very pregnant women. Zaf made to get out of the car, but was stopped by Ros jerking him back sharply.

"Do we have to go this week?" she hissed.

"Yes" he hissed back.

"But you didn't tell me They would be there"

"Who's They?"

"The women who wear florals..."

Ros sat in the circle, thinking of all the ways she could make Zaf's life a living hell. She was sure there were better things she could be doing, and it didn't help that Zaf was getting into it. All the dads were; the mummy's to be were just sitting around looking like marooned whales, herself included.

"Now the most important thing for you Ladies is nutrition, especially folic acid. We do recommend you having a slightly higher intake of vitamins and calories. After all, you are eating for three!"

_Dear God, Help me please. Just get me out of this godforsaken hellhole. If you this for me I promise never to take the piss out of Jo and her over-zealous use of mascara again. Come on, I'm having twins here, just give me a sign._

The familiar trill of Zaf's pager, then her own.

_Thank You._

* * *

Ros burst onto the Grid, a new woman. Despite the fact that disaster had just struck, she had a smile on her face and if you listened carefully enough, she seemed to be whistling a merry tune.

"You were in the middle of your Ante Natal class weren't you?"

"Yes Connie, yes I bloody was!"

"That good?"

"I wouldn't mind but he takes it home with him. I swear, if I hear 'Did you know?' one more time I'll-"

"Do something you'll seriously regret?"

"I just might"

Zaf had joined Adam and Malcolm in the surveillance van. He was not best pleased by this interruption to his schedule.

"I just can't believe we had to miss it. They could be talking about some really important stuff"

"What, like breathing?"

"I'm serious. Did you know that women who are pregnant with twins are more likely to develop Preeclampsia, which is the precursor to the more serious, potentially fatal Eclampsia. The symptoms are high blood pressure, protein in the urine, and sometimes swelling in the feet, legs, and hands"

"You told Ros this?"

"Of course"

"And what did she say?"

"Nothing. She threw the phone at me instead"

"Can't blame her mate"

"I wouldn't mind, but she doesn't even pay attention in the classes"

"It's old news to her, she's already been to them with Pea"

"I forgot about that... But we're having twins!"

"I know and I pretty sure Ros knows that too"

"Our man's moving off" Zaf noted, pointing to the small monitor in front of them.

* * *

"Oh Zaf!" Ros called in a dangerously sweet tone.

"Yes?"

"Would you be a darling an-"

"Yes" zaf sighed with a grin.

"I wrote a list"

"This isn't food!" he exclaimed after glancing through it.

"Please?"

"Seriously? You want Lime Crusha, rice pudding, and gherkins?"

"Ooh, and some of those ice thingies. I love you"

"Yeah yeah, I know you do. I'm sorry about earlier, I forgot you've already been to those classes"

"About that..."

"You never went?"

"I meant to. It's not that I find them boring, it's just that you look so excited and prepared, and I feel a bit crap to be honest"

"I didn't mean-"

"It's not you, it's those bloody women in florals"

"You really hate them, don't you?"

"More that Mace, Six and the CIA all rolled into one"

"We'll change classes"

"You'd do that?"

"I'm not the one who has to push two melons out. I just want to be happy"

"You know what would really make me happy?" Zaf burned as she whispered her suggestion into his ear.

"Oh Ros-"

"But after you get everything on that list"

* * *

Adam looked over at Pea and Wes watching cartoons on the sofa. As much as it pleased him that the children shared such a close bond, a part of him was reminded of the opportunities him and Fiona had lost.

"You're having two little brothers or sister now"

"Yup. The blob was not a blob. It was two blobs"

"You're funny Pea" Wes giggled.

"My daddy is funnier"

"Uncle Zaf is pretty funny"

"Right guys, who's up for fish fingers and chips?" Adam called from the kitchen

"Me!" Wes cried.

"Me too! But only if the fishies are no sad bout loosing their fingas"

Adam gave a warm smile.

"I don't think they will be. After all, fish fingers go great with Peas"


End file.
